


Knights, Bishops and Shot Glasses

by allfireburns



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking Games, M/M, POV Third Person, Rivalslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While it doesn't lead to the most intelligent game, playing chess with shot glasses is certainly more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights, Bishops and Shot Glasses

"You can't do that," Anatoly says, frowning at the shot glass Freddie moved. While it doesn't lead to the most intelligent game, chess with shot glasses in place of pieces is certainly more interesting.

"Why not?"

"That was a bishop."

"No it wasn't. It was a knight all along."

"That means you have three knights."

"Funny how that works." Freddie takes the shot glass he'd just captured and downs the alcohol, making a face at the vodka (his own glasses have Scotch).

"Also, that was mine," Anatoly says. Freddie grins charmingly.

"For your own protection. I thought Soviets were supposed to be able to hold their liquor."


End file.
